


Singularity

by kkumeii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkumeii/pseuds/kkumeii
Summary: He awakes each night with his thoughts and pain haunting him.





	Singularity

He jolts awake as his eyelids flash open, only for his vision to surround itself within the darkness of the nighttime.

 

**Crash!**

 

His tall yet thin frame twitches at the loud noise. As his body goes to sit up, the loose white shirt that he wore rustles and echoes in the empty room.

 

The noise that seems so far, but seems so close at the same time as it resounds throughout the isolated room. The noise that closely resembles the fragile glass of a mirror shattering, continuously repeating.

 

Even as he tries to cover the sound with hands over his ears, the noise still audibly reverberates around his entire being.

 

_So unfamiliar. So familiar._

 

He gives up, and both of his arms fall lifelessly.

 

The male opens his mouth, and as he goes to speak into the emptiness, his voice gets caught in his throat. A needle-like ache prickles at the flesh inside, making the simplest inhales agonizing. His eyebrows furrowed, his hands grip the wrinkled bed sheets to support with the pain. He retains the urge to scream, the burning sensation in his throat nearly unbearable.

 

_Today again, too._

 

His pale arm lifts from its limp state off the bed, into the open ceiling.

 

The male reminisces that day where he gave up everything that made him, him.

 

**Crack.**

 

This time, he wasn't quite sure what had broken this time. Was it that the mirror shards were so fragile that the air was able to shatter them, or the ice that froze his heart finally started to shatter like he always wanted it to?

 

The ice that he made himself, to lock away all of his identity, what had made him a person in the world. He didn't have control of himself anymore.

 

He couldn't care less about himself anymore. After she was gone, those dreams haunted him. Haunted him of the euphoria he had felt with her.

 

The pain of the sight of her smile with such warmth and sweetness. The pain of the soft ring when she had said his name, sounds like a beautiful melody. The pain of the heat from her hand that transferred when they held each other.

 

The pain was invisible, yet was a constant punch in his gut.

 

Flashbacks flutter in his mind, the words that flow out of her mouth that remind him of the bitterness and pain.

 

In his vision, she was standing there. Still as pure when he had first met her during the bright summer days. Her eyes blink at him with such innocent torment that his lungs flare up and continue to burn.

 

_It's so painful..._

_Just stop._

_Just stop!_

 

His arm weakly grapples at the illusion in front of him, uselessly. The girl he had loved so much moves her gaze away, her expression unreadable. Her left leg rotates, moving her entire body to face the opposite direction. With her thin, right leg, she takes a step forward.

 

Away from him.

 

"N-No, wait please!"

 

His plea falls on deaf ears, as the female continues on her path, straying away from his direction.

 

"D-Don't leave, please! Why did you leave?! Was I not good enough?! Tell me?! Did I do something wrong?!"

 

No glance was spared to his pitiful cries.

 

The male didn't stop. Words kept spilling out of his mouth, even to the extent where he didn’t even know exactly what he was doing. Each step she took away from him made every vessel in his heart snap.

 

Soon enough, she was gone.

 

His hand had reached out to her.

 

And in the end, it remained empty.

 

With his fingers trembling, the male lowers his arm only slightly. As if he thought that she would come back to him.

 

Time passes, the invisible clocking ticking to another minute.

 

_Should I not have thrown myself away?_

 

His arm drops, lifelessly like a cold corpse forgotten and left to rot.

 

_What should I have done at that time?_

 

He felt clear liquid welling up inside his eyes, expecting it too soon to flood his sight, fall and bleed with the fabric of his jeans.

 

Yet, only a singular tear could flow down from the corners of his eyes.


End file.
